


Holding Hands

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU where Lincoln lives, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy has a surprising answer to the question of what her favorite thing to do with Lincoln is
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayBeBrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/gifts).



> This fills my Marvel Fluff Bingo 2021 square of "holding hands." It's also partially inspired by Agents of Challenges week 3 challenge to write in a new season or location (in this case...a season that doesn't exist because it's an AU where Lincoln lives. That counts, right?). It's also a belated birthday fic. It just took me this long to actually write it. Haha.

“Here’s the woman of the hour!”

Daisy laughed as she walked into the room. Of course she was late for her own wedding shower. Typical her. 

“Sorry guys, I got caught up at home.”

“Caught up with your future husband I’m sure,” Jemma said, winking at Daisy. “Well, anyway, come sit down, we have some games to play. Bobbi could you grab her some food?”

Daisy was a little scared for what Jemma was going to do for a game, but it turned out to be simple. 

“I called up Lincoln and asked him some questions, and now you get to answer them and see how well you know your fiance,” Jemma said.

“Well that doesn’t sound too bad,” Daisy said.

“Just wait until you hear the questions.”

They started out simple enough: 

“How did you two meet?”

“I got super powers, and then I sort of got kidnapped by my mom.”

“What is Lincoln’s favorite color?”

“Yellow. But he’s thinking of changing it because of all the Pikachu jokes he gets.”

“What’s your favorite thing to do with Lincoln?”

Daisy laughed at this one. “You’re giving me way too much latitude with this one Jems.”

Jemma nodded. “That’s very true. Fine, what’s your favorite non-sexual thing to do with Lincoln. You can tell me the other later.”

“Hmmm…” Daisy had to think for a bit. She and Lincoln had been through a lot. They had seen and done so much together. It was a miracle that they had survived to be honest. But here they were, about to get married. Daisy couldn’t be happier.

None of that was what came to Daisy’s mind though. “My favorite thing to do is to hold Lincoln’s hand.”

Everyone seemed to understand this answer, and there were many sighs telling her how sweet this was. When she got home that evening though, Lincoln seemed surprised by her answer.

“Really, holding hands?”

“You sound surprised,” Daisy said.

“Well, yeah. It’s so...simple. I thought you’d say, ‘Saving the world’ or even ‘Using our cool Inhuman powers.’”

“Do you remember when I first came to Afterlife?”

“Yes,” Lincoln answered, seeming confused.

“I was so scared and unsure of myself. And there you were, super sweet and kind and supportive. You expected nothing from me. You were just there for me.”

“I remember all this,” Lincoln said with a smile. “But I’m not sure I was as amazing as you seem to think I was.”

“You were, but that’s not the point.” Daisy paused to collect her thoughts. “I’m not sure if you remember this, but one night, I was just so confused by everything, and I went out to stare at the mountains and just try and get my head straight. You found me there, and you just sat down beside me, took my hand, and told me it would be ok. Then you just stayed with me. I don’t know if I ever told you this, but that was when I started to fall in love with you.”

“You’re right, I don’t remember that. But I am definitely glad that you do.” Lincoln took her hand. “And if I’m being honest, this is probably one of my favorite things to do with you too.”

“Well good, because you’re about to get stuck with a lifetime of holding this hand,” Daisy joked to try and distract Linoln from the tears forming in her eyes.

“That’s exactly what I want though,” Lincoln said sincerely.

Daisy knew there would be ups and downs in life, but she couldn’t wait to face them all hand in hand with Lincoln.


End file.
